


one good scare

by silversilky



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversilky/pseuds/silversilky
Summary: As Saaya put the phone down, she realized she hadn't asked Rimi what movie they were going to see. It was the dog movie, right? The animated one? It had to be.





	one good scare

"There's a movie coming out that I really, really wanna see, would you want to go with me?"

  
Saaya smiled as Rimi's excited voice came through the phone. She leaned back in her chair, deciding to tease the other girl a bit. "Hmm, are you asking me on a date?"

  
The voice on the other end stammered awkwardly. "Er... I mean, yes, but only if you really do wanna go-"

  
"Rimi-rin!" Saaya said, a laugh in her tone. "We're dating, yknow, it's all right for you to ask me out sometimes." She felt her face turn pink as she said it outright, but that was only because their relationship had started recently. It was still so new to her.

  
A deep sigh. "Right... It's just hard for me to get used to it..." There was a long pause, but it was a comfortable one. "Does today work for you?"

  
"Yeah! I'll meet you at the station around 5:00?"

  
Silence, but Saaya knew that Rimi was nodding on the other end. Sure as anything, Rimi returned: "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot we were on the phone for a moment and just nodded... Heheh."

  
As Saaya put the phone down, she realized she hadn't asked Rimi what movie they were going to see. She paused the baking show she had been watching and pulled up a list of recent releases online. Hmm... Probably not the superhero one, not the period piece... Oh, it was the dog movie, right? The animated one? It had to be.

  
That one had looked so cute, especially the bit in the trailer with the cat... Saaya hummed, eager to see the film, and admittedly more eager to spend some time alone with Rimi.

 

* * *

 

The pair met up at the train station and began walking to the theater together, hand in hand. Rimi's hand felt small in Saaya's, and it made her feel protective of the other girl.

  
"So there was the original one, then 2, 4, and 5." Another thing that made her feel protective was when Rimi felt comfortable enough to talk about the things she liked. Saaya thought it was absolutely adorable, seeing her get lost in her thoughts. "Then they made three more, and after that they rebooted the whole thing with two more movies."

  
"That's so much..." Saaya said. "Wait, what about 3? There was no 3?"

  
There was a bounce in Rimi's step. "There was, actually! It's got nothing to do with the series though, but it's still good. Oh, and don't worry, this new one is just gonna be a sequel to the original, so you won't need to see any of the rest!" She squeezed Saaya's hand.

  
That was a relief. Saaya had no idea there was so much continuity for a simple animated dog movie, though.

 

* * *

 

This was not the dog movie, Saaya thought as Michael Myers snapped a person's neck with his bare hands.

  
She had been so focused on Rimi's cuteness that she hadn't noticed what theater she had been led into. Now, Saaya sat with both arms grasping the sides of her seat, knuckles white. She wasn't... the biggest fan of horror movies.

  
Rimi leaned in beside her. "Thank you so much for coming with me, Saaya! It just felt weird to go all alone, you know?"

  
Saaya relaxed a bit as she saw her girlfriend's smiling face, her eyes glued to the screen. If she could just focus on Rimi again, she could get through the movie easily.

  
She moved over and wrapped her arm around Rimi's, hugging her as well as she could in their current position. Rimi turned to look at her, a deep blush spreading across her face, but she leaned into the embrace as well.

  
Saaya knew she didn't have much experience with romance... but this was the perfect time to kiss her, right?

  
Clearly, Rimi had the same thought, and her blush increased. Saaya reached over and put her hand on Rimi's warm cheek, and a wide, glowing smile appeared on her girlfriend's face. _She's so cute... I'm so lucky,_ she thought as she moved in slowly to kiss her.

  
Michael Myers stepped on a man's head and crushed it like a grape, with a loud _crunch_. "Whoa!! Those effects were fantastic!" Rimi said, eyes snapping back to the screen, enraptured. "Saaya, isn't this great?"

  
Saaya sighed, but let a smile grow on her face. She was still satisfied. Seeing Rimi happy was better than any movie, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> they went to see the dog movie later.


End file.
